A estas alturas de mi vida
by Lady-Minerva
Summary: Un Lily & James romántico, divertido y de lo más complicado...¿O no? :O Reviews por favorrr
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Lilian Evans corría atropelladamente entre la inmensa corriente de gente que había en la

estación de King's Cross de Londres. Sabía que si Petunia no se hubiera torcido el tobillo

(casualmente, por supuesto, sin ánimo de joder para que Lily llegara tarde) ahora mismo ya estaría

abrazando a su novio...

Su mata de pelo, de un color rojo fuego que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, ondeaba en

el viento semi cálido de septiembre. Había intentado ondulárselo, pero al final se dio por vencida,

era demasiado liso. Una gotita de sudor le caía por la sien izquierda, y empezó a resoplar... "Bufff...

¡Menuda mierda! Si Petunia no llevara esos tacones de aguja ahora mismo no tendría por qué

correr".

Avanzaba a trompicones hasta que llego al andén número nueve. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor,

nunca se acostumbraba a esa sensación. Se acercó disimuladamente al muro que separaba el andén

nueve del diez y, como quien no quiere la cosa, hizo como que se apoyaba y de repente apareció en el

andén 9 3/4, que tantos recuerdos le traía. Paseó la mirada intentando saborear cada cosa que veía.

Era su último año en Hogwarts y le apenaba muchísimo no volver a sentirse nerviosa por volver al

colegio. Suspirando y reprimiendo una lágrima, miró el reloj: parecía increíble, pero aún le

quedaban 10 minutos.

Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta que unas botas de piel de cocodrilo, que llegaban hasta

unas rodillas perfectamente proporcionadas y bronceadas, le franquearan el paso, haciéndola

tropezar. Levantó la mirada furiosa: Una chica guapísima, con el pelo rubio platino y unos ojos

enormes y azules le sonreía con cara de asco desde lo alto.

- Lo siento mucho, Evans. Ni siquiera me fijé en ti - La rubia parecía disfrutar de cada palabra.

-Tranquila - Lily sabía perfectamente con quién había tropezado, era la chica de Potter - A mí me

habría pasado contigo exactamente lo mismo. No me voy fijando en las mierdas de perro que hay

repartidas por el suelo.

Su rival la miró rabiosa, Lily era demasiado rápida a la hora de contestar, debido a todos los insultos

que había aguantado de pequeña.

Sólo desviaron las miradas cuando se oyó la voz de James Potter:

- ¡Elisabeth! Ven conmigo. Los merodeadores y yo te hemos guardado sitio en nuestro vagón.-

James lucía una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su novia, pero mirando fijamente a Lily. Estaba

más guapo que nunca. - ¿Qué hacías hablando con la señorita Evans?

- Nada, amor mío. La muy torpe se ha tropezado conmigo y casi me pisa las Gucci- Lily la miró más

furiosa que nunca, pero no le daría el gusto a ninguno de los dos de replicar. Se limitó a sonreír y

mientras que se daba la vuelta dijo:

-Potter, deberías vigilarla más de cerca. Entre lo imbécil que eres tú y lo arpía que es ella seguro que

se queda con toda tu herencia incluso antes de que te mueras.

James se quedó con la boca abierta mientras su sonrisa se deshacía poco a poco y no dejó de mirar

la nuca de Lily hasta que se perdió entre los Slytherin... "¿Estaba celosa?".

Mientras andaba muy cabreada entre cientos de capas negras y verdes sintió unas manos en su

cintura y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente:

- Mi pequeña sangre sucia...- Y los ojos de Snape brillaron como no lo habían hecho en todo el

verano.

-¡Severus! - Lily se agarró fuerte a su cuello y empezó a besarle los labios ¡Cómo... Te... He...

Echado... De... Menos!

Snape sonrió abiertamente y su blanquecina cara se tornó un poco roja. Cogió entre sus

manos la pequeña cara de su novia y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ya casi se le había olvidado lo

inquietantemente verdes que eran.

- ¿Has sido una buena chica este verano? - El moreno hizo era pregunta con toda la intención del

mundo. Lily se echó a reír, dejando mostrar unos dientes perfectos.

- Sabes de sobra que sí, cariño. Jamás te haría nada malo.- Severus la miró un poco desconfiado

pero al final tuvo que reír al ver la cara de enfado que ponía la pelirroja.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enfades. Vamos a buscar a Malfoy, nos sentaremos con él y su novia en el

vagón.

- Verás, Severus, prefiero estar a solas contigo. No le caigo muy bien a Lucius que digamos. Y él

mucho menos a mí. - Severus entrecerró los negros ojos un instante, pero luego decidió contentar a

la muchacha. En realidad, y aunque no le mostrara excesivo aprecio, tenía un miedo enorme a

perderla. Mucho más del que jamás demostraría.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si conseguimos un vagón para nosotros solos lejos de esos estúpidos merodeadores.

Lucius se volteó para mirar a dónde se dirigía su compañero de casa y al ver que iba acompañado de

Lily no pudo evitar susurrar: "Asquerosa sangre sucia..." Narcisa Black, su novia, le tapó la boca con

un beso sin sentimiento.

Al final Snape y Lily tuvieron que sentarse en un vagón contiguo al de los merodeadores. Era una

cosa muy rara debido a que las fans de éstos solían hacerse siempre con esos vagones para tener

controlados a los 3 chicos más guapos del colegio. Entraron y se sentaron en el banco desde el cual

Snape tenía una visión espectacular de James Potter. Jamás se sentían intimidados el uno por el

otro. Los dos eran muy distintos pero tenían las mismas ganas de odiarse.

Lily se relajó en el hombro de su chico. Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, cerró los ojos y

suspiró profundamente. Aún no sabía cómo no había aceptado antes a Severus como novio.

James, en el otro vagón, miraba fijamente a Lily. Nunca la había visto tan guapa. Tenía el pelo más

rojo y largo que nunca, el verano había bronceado su piel suavemente y sus ojos parecían más

verdes y brillantes. Se sorprendió a él mismo pensando en cómo sería tener apoyada a Lily Evans en

el hombro mientras que Elisabeth, su novia real, le torció la cabeza y le besó el cuello para evitar que

el moreno estuviera pendiente de otra cosa que no fuera ella.

- Te quiero mucho, James Potter - Dijo con una voz dulce e insinuadora. El chico, que a pesar de ser

un mujeriego jamás había engañado a ninguna muchacha le sonrió sin corresponderle, y tampoco

sin dejar de hacerlo. Ese tipo de sonrisas había hecho babear a todas las gryffies de Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, princesa.-Le dijo dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz. La rubia, complacida por el

piropo de uno de los chicos más populares, se dejó caer sobre el hombro de James de forma idéntica

a la que Lily descansaba sobre el de Snape, sólo que con quizás demasiada elegancia como para

parecer natural.

James miró por última vez la cara de Lily antes de toparse con los fríos ojos del Slytherin que lo

observaban sin piedad. Como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo, le sonrió con suficiencia y se

dispuso a entrecerrar sus grandes ojos castaños él también para aguantarle la mirada. Sirius, que

estaba sentado enfrente de James, le puso una mano en la pierna y le dijo:

-Ahora no, Prongs. Ya le haremos putadas en Hogwarts. Pero ahora está con Lily. -Como si James

no hubiera obedecido en esa situación a nadie más que a su amigo, apartó los ojos molesto y se puso

a decir tonterías con Remus, que en ese momento se burlaba de la revista _El Quisquilloso._

--------------------------------

Los seis años que James llevaba enamorado de Lily se le iban pasando al merodeador por la cabeza

mientras el tren avanzaba rápidamente. Se acordaba cuando, con 12 años, se las había ingeniado

para entrar en el dormitorio de la pelirroja y sus amigas y dibujar con la varita un corazon encima

de la cama de Lily, en el que ponía: "Lilian Evans, te amo". También se acordaba cuando un año

después la chiquilla se había resbalado y había caído al lago del calamar gigante y él se había tirado

de cabeza sin dudarlo un segundo para rescatarla. Aún notaba desde entonces el sonido del corazón

de la chica, todas las noches, antes de dormirse. Lily había sido su obsesión desde que la conoció, y

le parecía muy injusto que nunca hubiese sido suya. La sola idea de no besarla nunca hacía que se le

encogiera el esófago.

-Tú, morenazo, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando? – Sirius le sonreía con una divertida y

fingida cara de mujer ninfómana . James soltó una carcajada, y luego se encogió de hombros. Pasara

lo que pasara, su mejor amigo siempre le hacía reír.

-No me pasa nada, Padfoot, es que me da lástima que este sea el último año de una saga que parecía

interminable.

-Sí – dijo Remus – siete años juntos, durmiendo con vosotros, comiendo con vosotros, jugando con

vosotros…

-Meando con nosotros…- Ante el comentario de Sirius, James soltó un bufido gracioso y Remus

puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tenéis sensibilidad, sois un par de bestias. Me refiero a que hemos estado siete años viviendo los

unos de los otros, y presiento que si no aprovechamos este año las cosas no volverán a ser lo que

fueron.

-Vamos, Moony – intervino el ojiazul - no te pongas melancólico. Aún somos demasiado jóvenes y

demasiado sexies como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-Jajajajajaja – La risa de Elisabeth sonó tonta y desproporcionada – ¡Qué razón tienes, Sirius, qué

razón tienes!

Sirius se quedó como diciendo: "Dios Santo bendito, ¿por qué tiene que reírse así?" Remus ocultó la

cara y sonrió con malicia detrás del periódico, Elisabeth hizo un gesto altivo y cambió de postura,

realmente pensaba que su risa era angelical. James puso los ojos como platos y se quedó mirando a

su chica. Si no fuera por las salvajes noches de sexo que pasaba junto a ella, la hubiera mandado a

paseo hace muuuucho tiempo.

--------------------------------

Llegaron al castillo cuando acababa de anochecer. Hacía mucho fresco fuera del tren, y todos se

pusieron las capas largas para sentirse abrigados. Los alumnos de primer año parecían

verdaderamente pequeños. Estaban muy asustados y se asustaron aún más cuando un jovial y alegre

Hagrid gritó:

-¡ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO, SEGUIDME HASTA EL LAGOOO!

James y Lily, a la vez y sin saberlo, sonrieron para sí y recordaron la primera vez que vieron a ese

gran hombre. A los dos a la vez, y sin saberlo, esa noche se les escaparía una lágrima en la cama, al

pensar que jamás volverían a pasar por primera vez por las aguas del lago de los terrenos de

Hogwarts.

Entraron al castillo y recibieron su olor característico, a piedra húmeda mezclada con canela.

Minerva McGonagall se apresuró al hall y empezó su discurso de todos los septiembres:

-Queridos alumnos de primer curso: Habéis sido convocados esta noche aquí con el propósito de

empezar unas nuevas vidas. La magia será ahora vuestro pan de cada día y al terminar vuestra

formación estaréis totalmente preparados para enfrentaron contra quien se os ponga delante

(Desvió la mirada hacia los merodeadores y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que James Potter y Sirius

Black hacían acortarse con sus varitas las faldas de las chicas que tenían delante). No debéis tener

miedo, y así todo irá mucho mejor. Todos sabéis que nuestro colegio está dividido en cuatro casas

que para vosotros serán las vuestras propias, a saber: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Deberéis honrar a vuestras casas y compañeros , que serán como vuestra familia y hacer lo posible

por ganar puntos para ello. – Con un rápido movimiento del brazo, sacó su varita en el momento en

el que a las pobres chicas les llegaba la falta por debajo de las posaderas:

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – conjuró, y James y Sirius salieron disparados a la vez que sus varitas fueron

recogidas magistralmente por una suspicaz Minerva.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh! – dijeron a coro los pequeños de primero.

Los dos morenos se pusieron de pie muy rápido, mirando a su alrededor a la vez que todos los

demás se descojonaban de ellos. James vio cómo la pelirroja de sus sueños chasqueaba la lengua y

ponía los ojos en blanco. Severus sonrió maliciosamente y rodeó a Lily con su brazo.

-Les devolveré sus varitas cuando crea conveniente – dijo la profesora, con un semblante serio. Pero

Sirius y James conocían demasiado bien la cara seria de Minerva como para saber que no estaba tan

molesta. – Y ahora, todo el mundo al comedor. La ceremonia de selección va a tener lugar ahora

mismo.

Todos fueron pasando lenta y alborotadamente por las gigantescas puertas que daban al comedor.

Los merodeadores, que iban los últimos, oyeron un silbido y se volvieron. Minerva les guiñó un ojo e

hizo volar sus varitas hacia ellos.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo, y se apresuró para adelantar a los chicos que miraban

aterrorizados el sombrero seleccionador.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fict. Sé que lo he cortado un poco de repente, pero

para presentar a las amigas de Lily y contar los acontecimientos de esa noche prefiero empezar un

nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y por favor, dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Si supieras cómo te odio

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Si supieras cómo te odio**

-¡Chicaaaaassss! – Lily, que acababa de entrar al comedor vio a sus amigas sentándose en la mesa de los leones y fue corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Lils! – Dos chicas que no podrían ser más distintas se levantaron rápidamente y se pusieron a correr hacia donde venía la pelirroja. Una de ellas, que respondía al nombre de Lauryn, era alta, de figura esbelta y curvas suavizadas. Tenía el pelo a media espalda, de un negro azabache (casi azulado, muy parecido al de Sirius), y ondulado en ondas perfectas y los ojos le hacían juego al color de su cabello, y eran enormes y brillantes. Tenía la piel muy clara, de un color amarfilado y unas pequeñas y graciosas pecas se repartían por encima de su nariz y por la parte superior de sus mofletes. La otra chica, un poco más baja y de caderas más anchas, tenía el pelo de un castaño muy claro, con algunas mechas rubias, y le llegaba por los hombros, en capas muy diferenciadas, aunque uniformes. Su piel tenía un color bronceado muy suave y sus ojos eran grandes, rasgados y color avellana. Además era de esa clase de chicas que nos dan envidia porque tiene las pestañas muy largas y oscuras (N/A: ¬¬). Se llamaba Dylan.

-¡Os he echado muchísimo de menos! – Dijo Lilian, abrazándolas fuertemente.

-Cualquiera lo diría – Lauryn entrecerró sus ojos azabaches y los fijó en los esmeralda de su amiga – Este verano sólo nos hemos visto dos veces y encima no nos has buscado en el andén para sentarte con nosotras – Dylan lo corroboró con rápidos asentimientos.

-Veréis, es que Petunia se rompió un tacón y he llegado tarde y entonces he visto a mi Sev…- A estas alturas de la conversación las otras dos pusieron los ojos en blanco – y me he sentado con él, en el vagón continuo a esos malditos merodeadores…

-Pero Lily, por Dios, ¿qué ha hecho que salgas con Snape? ¡Si el año pasado pasabas de él! – Lauryn era de esas personas que no se cansan de meter el dedico en la llaga.

-Bufff… Ese tema otra vez no, Lau, salgo con él porque me trata de maravilla, porque es el hombre perfecto, porque sus ojos son los más brillantes del mundo…

-Porque su pelo es tan grasiento que se podría untar en una tostada a modo de mantequilla…- Los merodeadores, que pasaban por allí, rieron la gracia de James y se fueron a sentarse en sus sitios de siempre (intocables para los demás alumnos de la escuela y adjudicados a ellos desde el primer día).

-Ese Potttter… Dios, qué odio le tengo…-Lily se puso roja de furia.

-Pues yo pienso que tiene muy buen culo… Y ese Sirius Black ya ni te cuento… - Dylan los siguió con la mirada hasta que los dos objetos de deseo sentaron sus preciosas posaderas en las sillas de madera maciza.

-Es un subnormal.

-Pues para ser un subnormal saca las mismas notas que tú… Y debo recordarte que en transformaciones sacó un Excelente…

-Ya, bueno, es que hay subnormales con suerte- Lily lo dijo como si fuera la mayor verdad de la Tierra.

-La suerte no existe, mi pequeña sangre sucia – Snape se había ido acercando en cuanto vio que Potter se acercaba demasiado a su chica.

-Snivellus, lárgate de aquí y vuelve al pozo del que viniste- Lauryn no estaba por la labor de aguantarlo.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada asesina a la morena y se volvió hacia su chico:

-Cariño, estoy muy cansada y esta noche me apetece quedarme en la sala común hablando con mis amigas… Para contarles lo que te he echado de menos, lo bien que besas y otras tonterías varias que a los hombres no os interesan demasiado. ¿Te parece bien entonces que quedemos en la Torre de Astronomía otra noche?

Snape puso por un momento cara de odio, una cara que jamás querría mostrarle a Lily por no verla triste. Luego sonrió, aceptando la cita.

-Como quieras, Lilian. Yo supongo que me quedaré con Malfoy hablando de este verano.

-Ya claro, de cosas como cuántas maldiciones imperdonables habéis echado, con cuántas tías le ha puesto los cuernos a Narcisa, de cómo habéis despellejado gatos sólo por el placer de verlos sufrir…-Ante ese comentario Lauryn no pudo cerrar la boca. Dylan se la quedó mirando con la boca en forma de sorpresa, pero sus ojos en realidad chispeaban orgullo por tener una amiga tan sincera.

-Como no te calles, pequeña gryffie insolente, la única que va a echar de menos su piel esta noche vas a ser tú – a Severus le brillaban los ojos de furia.

Lauryn estaba dispuesta a sacarse la varita cuando Lily la agarró del brazo y gritó:

-¡No os consiento que os habléis así! Joder, ¿es que no entendéis que sois las personas que más me importan? – Acto seguido dio una vuelta de 180º y se fue a buscar sitio junto a unas alumnas de 6º.

-¡Lily, espera, te había preparado la poción que me pediste!- Snape fue corriendo tras ella hasta que la voz de Albus Dumbledore hizo que el comedor se callara, y que volviera a su sitio en la mesa de las serpientes.

-Buenas noches, queridos alumnos. Un años más en Hogwarts, para unos el último (miró a los merodeadores & Company) y para algunos el primero (dirigió su vista a la masa de niños temblorosos que se encontraba frente a él)- dijo sonriendo – Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción (N/A: Jajajajjajajajajajjaja) cederle la voz a la profesora McGonagall para empezar la selección de los nuevos alumnos…

-Está bien- Prosiguió Minerva- Empecemos…. Ehmmm… ¡Abbot, Amanda!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y a ti qué te parece, mi amor?

-¿Qué?-James dejó de mirar a Lily un segundo. ¿Por qué se habría sentado sola?

-Que le estaba diciendo a Remus que quería pintarme el pelo de rojo, ¿tú crees que me quedaría bien? Elisabeth sonrió angelicalmente y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Ehhh… Pues…-James miró a sus amigos: Sirius ponía cara de pija y posturitas raras mientras Remus le cogía del pelo y se lo movía de aquí para allá, estilo Llongueras. Intentó aguantarse la risa-No sé, Lizz, yo creo que me gusta más así. A pocas personas les queda bien el pelo rojo.

-Ya- Elisabeth entrecerró sus enormes ojos azules y se volvió a los otros, que dejaron de hacer de pijda y de peluquero en menos que se dice "quidditch" -¿Y vosotros qué pensáis? ¿Y unas mechitas?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena sucedió como todos los años, después de la selección y una comida excelente, Dumbledore explicó sus acostumbrados avisos acerca de los Terrenos de Hogwarts, el Bosque, los pasillos prohibidos de ese año, la unión de las casas, el respeto y la comprensión. Luego dio paso a que todos se fueran a dormir.

-Date prisa o no alcanzaremos a Lils-Susurró Lauryn a Dylan. Las dos cruzaron las puertas del gran comedor. Lily había salido unos 5 segundos antes, pero asombrosamente no la vieron por ningún sitio.

-Se habrá ido a la habitación - Dijo la castaña - Vamos para allá.

Pero allí tampoco estaba. Las chicas pensaron que era una tontería preocuparse, porque seguro que habría ido a darse una vuelta para despejarse. Así que se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron.

Severus, por su parte, no le había quitado la vista de encima a la pelirroja en toda la noche, y cuando la vio salir del comedor tan rápidamente le dio un vuelvo el corazón. Fue corriendo tras ella pero tampoco logró encontrarla. "Menos mal que puse un conservante en la poción que Lily me pidió, mañana se la daré, cuando se le pase la tontería", pensó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian, por su parte, harta de sus amigas y de su novio (un poquito menos), se había ido al lago a sentarse y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no podrían llevarse bien? Siempre se habían odiado, pero si ella había sido capaz de enamorarse de un Slytherin (y aún no sabía cómo), ¿cómo no iba a ser posible llevarse bien con uno, aunque sólo fuera para que tu mejor amiga no te matara?

Se sentó a la orilla del agua y se quitó los zapatos. La temperatura había subido un poco, ya que había bastante niebla y parecía que se estaba poniendo nulo. Además, al ser principio de septiembre, el calor de julio aún se mantenía vigente. Sumergió los pies en el agua y suspiró. El agua estaba fría, pero eso la relajó más que otra cosa. Miró al fondo del lago y vio sombras moviéndose a lo lejos. Sonrió. Se acordó de cuando se calló al agua en pleno enero y Potter la sacó de allí lo antes posible. Seguramente, de no ser por ese estúpido, ahora mismo no tendría tantos problemas en su vida. (N/A porque estaría muerta. Esta chica necesita poner en orden sus prioridades).

-Aún me debes las gracias - Una voz que reconoció muy bien le rozó la nuca e hizo que se estremeciera.

-Lárgate de aquí, Potter.

-Me conformo con eso.- Y se sentó a un metro de la chica.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Lily sabía que no se iba corriendo porque estaba demasiado enfadada con sus amigas, y demasiado agotada como para discutir con Snape.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Cómo? – Lily se sorprendió de que ese insensible unineuronal supiera que le pasaba algo.

-Que no te veo como siempre. Me refiero a que en condiciones normales me habrías dado un bocado o un puñetazo o me hubieras arañado por sentarme aquí.

-Supongo que hay cosas más importantes en mi vida que preocuparme en pegarte.

-Ah.

Otra vez silencio.

-¿Alguna vez te has peleado con Black y Lupin?

James asimiló rápidamente que Lily no le hablara para insultarle.

-Por supuesto – respondió - Las personas que más se quieren son las que más discuten. Pero no podemos estar enfadados mucho tiempo, para mí son como mis hermanos y los necesito como el respirar.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Potter. – La chica decidió que hablaría con sus amigas para intentar arreglar las cosas, y empezó a ponerse los zapatos. – Espero que no pensaras utilizar el aseo de los prefectos, porque necesito un buen baño relajante antes de dormir.

-No, tranquila, yo siempre lo utilizo por la mañana, antes de desayunar. Aunque si te apetece hoy puedo cambiar los esquemas para bañarme contigo…

Lily se sonrojó por un segundo, quizás porque no se lo esperaba, pero en seguida volvió a ser la de siempre:

-Vete a la mierda, Potter. Antes de bañarme contigo preferiría besarle el culo a Voldemort. – Con esto se giró y se puso a andar al castillo con bastante mala leche. Cuando iba por la mitad del camino se volvió y se enfureció aún más al encontrar al chico aún sentado, mirándola – ¡Y que se sepas que te odio tanto como antes, o más!

James se limitó a ofrecerle una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia. Pero mientras que veía el pelo de la chica ondear al viento, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y se susurró para sí:

-Ya sé que me odias, Lily. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes todos los días.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Otro capítulo! Ya sé que no es muy largo, pero las prácticas de la universidad hacen que esté allí de 9 de la mañana a 9 de la noche, y vuelvo reventada a mi casa … Pero prometo otro capítulo en breve, porque me lo paso mu bien escribiendo.

Pos eso, si queréis decirme algo, agregadme al Messenger.Se aceptan por supuesto sugerencias y críticas.

Dejad reviews por favor!

Besitos.


End file.
